The Ballad of Ari
by mysteriesunveiled
Summary: This is the story of Ari through his eyes. Kinda sad. One-shot.


**Hey guys, this is a oneshot about Ari and what happened to him throughout his life and what he was feeling.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Ari or Jeb or Max, but i totally own IGGY! HE'S MINE! lol i love Iggy so ya... **

**Disclaimer: well, i dont actually own anything except the plot kinda...**

I hate her! I cannot stand her! She is so perfect, so beautiful, so strong, and so powerful.

I hate him! All he cares about is her! Max, Max, Max. That's all he cares about! He never believed in me, why should he? I never could do anything right. If only he could see how I felt, he'd regret it. He almost let her kill me!

Oh, how I despise her. So graceful, so amazing. She makes me look like a useless piece of scrap metal or something. I might as well be, in his eyes. My dad never really knew me. He never got the chance.

Jeb. My dad. He never understood how I felt. He left me to be experimented on while he escaped with Max, and her useless posse. "The flock" is what they call themselves. Stupid bird-people hybrids, they're not the only people who can fly.

Why did I remind myself? I hate my wings. Stupid, bulky things. Actually, I hate myself in general. Even when I'm not mutated, I look like some kind of dog-person. I can barely fly without wearing myself out.

I just wish I was a normal kid. It's all dad's fault. Everything is his fault. It's his fault that I look like I do. It's his fault I'm mad all the time. It's his fault Max hates me.

Max. I'll never be good enough for her. She's too perfect. And plus, she's too preoccupied with her flock. Especially the dark, silent one.

Dad. The most evil word in the world. Possibly the most evil man on the face of this planet.

How could he do anything that he's done to me? How could he do any of that to his only son? I thought I was his only child, but apparently I was wrong. It all leads back to Max.

His whole life revolves around Max. Max saving the world, Max passing her tests, Max defeating the School, even though he works there. Max, Max, Max. Max, his other child. The only thing he cares about. Max.

How could you love and hate someone at the same time? Don't ask me, because I have no idea, it just happens. She's so perfect. I always thought that if I killed her, dad would love me instead.

Maybe I was wrong.

I never knew I had an expiration date. Well, that is until it came up. I was the only eraser left in the entire world. Everyone else had gotten "retired." They only let me stay because I was Jeb's son, and because my expiration date was soon.

I decided I'd try to help Max and her flock. Even the dark, silent one, who hated me. I used to hate him to, he was the only thing that stood between me and Max. But, I put all that behind me.

I helped them escape from the School. Max let me stay with her, but half of the flock left because of me. I felt bad, but I only had a couple of days left.

Maybe Max was nicer than I thought she was. I always knew she was flawless.

I still hated dad. I was never good enough for him. And I never would be. If only he could see the real me. The one that wasn't full of hatred, and didn't look like I was going to bite everyone's head off that got in the way. The one that was still seven years old.

Seven years old. I wouldn't even make it to eight. I knew my days were growing shorter, but I just wouldn't accept it. I still had to protect Max. I had to help her.

There we were, at the Itex head quarters. We were fighting flyboys, and suddenly, it was like the world started to stop.

I fell down, I couldn't get back up. I couldn't get my balance. No! I had to protect Max.

I could barely hear anything, and my breathing started becoming more like gasping. I heard Max scream when she saw me.

Then I saw dad. Oh gosh, dad. Why was he running to me? It wasn't like he cared.

Everything turned black. I could still hear, I just couldn't see. I heard him. I couldn't believe it.

"Ari! Ari, can you hear me?!" He was screaming. I could tell he was crying.

"I… yeah dad…." I could barely talk. My voice sounded even more hoarse than usual.

"Ari, please listen to me, it's very important," he sounded worried.

"O..k.." I said, barely audible.

"Ari, I know I haven't always been there for you, I'm so sorry," he was bawling. "Ari, I love you, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"I'm so sorry." That was the last thing I ever heard. The last thing I ever held onto. I found out that my dad really did care. He really did love me.

"I'm so sorry." The three greatest words I'd ever heard in my life. That, and "I love you."

It hurt me that he waited until now to tell me. I only wish he had told me earlier.

The last thing I heard was his voice. The last thing I saw was his face. The last breath I took was in his presence.

I had always wished that it would end like that, but I never even thought it was possible.

My biggest regret wasn't that he didn't tell me earlier, or anything like that. My biggest regret, I didn't get to tell him how I felt. I didn't get to tell him that it was ok, or that I loved him back.

"Dad, I love you." The one sentence I had never said. The one sentence that I had never even thought about until the last couple seconds of my life. Possibly the most important sentence in the world, and I never got to tell him.

I will never forget him or the last thing he said to me. "I'm so sorry." The most important sentence I had ever heard. "Dad, I love you," the most important sentence I had never been able to say. The thing I most regretted in my life, out of all the things in the world that I had ever done this was the most regretted.

"Dad, I love you"


End file.
